cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Emile Ó Bhroin
A self-described "paperwork monkey" (despite actual paper being more or less nonexistent in your average workplace), working at the Alliance Embassy on the Citadel. Also a biotic, but he doesn't get much use out of it. History Emile didn't have as much personal experience of Earth as most people from the Sol system, despite growing up on its moon and seeing the planet in the sky every day. Every other holiday he had when he was younger was spent on the same farm in Ireland, mainly because his father wanted the children to stay in touch with family roots. He first saw the Citadel when he was 18. An unfortunate incident of his youth is discussed here. Trivia His laugh is distinctly feminine. He had a Polaris V omnitool. Installed applications included an extranet browser, a speech-to-text interface and text-to-speech vocaliser, and a custom signal broadcast designed to silence Tupari® vending machines (it had low functionality, and for a time increased volume and frequency of nearby machine output instead). Threads and Posts of Note Biotic Training: A flashback to child Emile, learning how to use his biotics. A First Time For Everything: A flashback to a younger Emile, as he tries ryncol for the first time. Good Morning!: Arrival on CDN. Another Day At Work: Normal business at the human embassy, but not everyone is pleased with him. An Experiment. With Booze!: To quote Harrad: "You are gathering a bunch of CDN members together and planning on getting them all smashed-drunk together. This *will* end disastrously." Leading to... Drink Up, For Science! A Gift: A passing exchange with Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz bites Emile in the rear. The Koren arc: The Price For Silence: Emile is abducted by Marcus Koren. Welcome to Paradise: At Koren's camp. Encrypted Message to James: Koren returns Emile, along with several other hostages. At the end of the thread, though, Mirala melds with Emile, and decides that something is wrong. No, I'm Not All Right: Emile deals with the traumas of his recent abduction. Operation: Salvation's Bane: The final confrontation with Koren. We're Alive And We're Back: Reporting in after the ordeal. Paradise Lost: Emile and Halley catch up not long after. Reaper War The Defenders of Denakot: Assisting in the defence of the Sniper's Touch while it's under attack by Cerberus. Refugee Information Database: Trying to track down loved ones. PM From Daye: The BlueBucket is among those wanting information on loved ones. Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great deal of CDN members, Emile among them. Post War First Months of Many: A baby daughter. No Cursing In Front of the Little One: Featuring his daughter's first word. Drunken Queries: Drink brings about paranoia, it seems? Best Experience of Your Life?: Emile has two contenders to discuss. Amazing People: Prompted by Vohkaidin fondly reminiscing about Kyr, Emile speaks about Halley, recalling the Koren business. April Fools: Emile returns to point out something about the date that the aliens might have missed. He's greeted by fellow forum veterans and lets them know how he and the family have been. Everything Is Fine: Just letting the forum know that everything is fine and Emile isn't in any sort of dicey situation. So it's all good! Not Herself: His wife is transitioning to her matron stage. Category:Characters Category:Humans